


Observations

by cakelocked



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakelocked/pseuds/cakelocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samaritan sees everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

Samaritan was everywhere, watching, analysing and detecting threats. It saw everything, including the non-descript park with only one security camera. There weren’t a lot of people in the park, as the lunch hour was over and the workers had returned to their jobs. One lone man sat on a park bench beneath a large tree. Beside him sat a large brown dog with its tongue lolling out of its mouth and perky ears tracking every sound in its vicinity. The man sitting on the bench seemed uncomfortable, both physically and otherwise, correcting his sitting position time and time again. Samaritan ran a basic scan, getting no unusual results other than a slight lag in the answering time of its own databases. Noting the information down and moving forward, it managed to miss a notice disappearing.

The man sitting on the bench turned out to be a professor at a local college, nothing too high profile or particularly esteemed. Some publishings under his name, as well as a clear record in teaching. Professor Whistler lived alone; no known attachments other than his dog. Samaritan concluded the scan and let the man and the dog be.  
Not much happened in the park for a long time. The man and the dog sat there, enjoying the sun and the silence.

Then another man showed up. Samaritan ran an automatic check on him too. A police officer; a detective. Samaritan had already analysed the man's stance and movements, connecting him to the military. Detective Riley's records told it as much: military tours abroad and police academy after. The two men seemed to know each other, and the dog's behaviour only confirmed Samaritan's analysis. The dog bounded happily to greet the detective, nearly toppling him over in its excitement. The professor stayed on the bench, watching the two with a wistful expression.  
Samaritan picked up speech analysis, as the other man ordered the dog to calm down.  
“Bear, still!”  
The dog obeyed immediately and returned to its owner. Samaritan terminated a non-essential process in order to determine whether the dog belonged to both of the men, as the happy welcome seemed to suggest.  
“I haven't seen you in some time, Harold,” said the detective, as he sat down beside the professor.  
Samaritan added the tidbit to its records as it had no previous information of the two men being connected.

The professor turned slightly towards the other man, raising an eyebrow.  
“You do know, I have been busy with other matters.”  
“But still, haven't you missed me? Bear sure missed me, right, Bear?”  
The dog perked up at the mention of its name, but as nothing happened, it turned its attention back to pleading rubs from detective Riley.  
The professor sighed and rubbed at his eyebrow.  
“You know why we haven't seen each other, Mr– Detective.”  
The detective raised his eyebrows at this. “I know, Harold. I just don't want you to be alone.”  
“I am not alone. I have Bear to keep me company,” came the indignant reply.  
The detective shook his head slightly. “Just what I was talking about with Shaw earlier. Come on, we have places to be. Bear has a date,” he paused shortly and then continued, “and so do we. Let's go.”  
“What? Detect– John! We can't be seen together, what if–” The slight panic in the man’s voice was real, noted Samaritan’s voice analysis algorithm.  
Detective Riley reached out to touch Professor Whistler's hand. “Calm down, Harold. It's safe. You know I wouldn’t risk it – risk you – if it weren’t.”  
Then he added, quieter, “And I really missed you, you know.”

The professor seemed to deflate at this comment, the fight leaving him as fast it had come.  
“All right,” he muttered and stood up awkwardly. Detective Riley stood guard but did not help the other man. A quick check with Samaritan’s databases revealed the reason to be an old injury from a car accident. Samaritan scanned the medical report, found photos of a fused spine and neck, along with physiotherapy records, and then dismissed them.  
As the two men walked away together, the dog running around them in loops, barking happily, Samaritan began running a new analysis.  
It was fast, and the results were clear: a 96% chance of a pre-existing partnership/relationship.  
Current status: unknown.  
Further data required.  
As the men stepped out of the park's single security camera's scope, Samaritan let them go but marked them down for future analysis.  
>>> Prediction . . .  
>>> Chance of platonic/romantic partnership: 100%

**Author's Note:**

> Samaritan thinks that Finch and Reese are dating


End file.
